


happiness in the sunset

by yvmekoj



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 04:53:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29448102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yvmekoj/pseuds/yvmekoj
Summary: bokuto x akaashi
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Kudos: 1





	happiness in the sunset

**Author's Note:**

> have fun :)

# prologue

# 

"bokuto-san its time to go." 

akaashi cant help but look at his best friend with loving eyes as he lays down in the grass. longing for him to grasp his hand

"akaashi do you think i can be happy like that again too?" bokuto keeps his gaze on the setting sunset not paying a word to what akaashi had just said

"bokuto-san are you not happy now" saying that in its own hurt akaashi inside but he had to know the answer

bokuto sighs as he sits up and slowly turns towards akaashi. the sight made akaashi feel a pang in his heart

"no akaashi it hurts a lot please come and make me happy" bokuto smiles while tears run down his face. "please akaashi make me as happy as the sunset again"


End file.
